UnLucky
by lilfiftyfour
Summary: Jimmy and Ashley both wonder how lucky they really are...oneshot...


Summary: Jimmy and Ashley both wonder how lucky they really are…

DISCLAIMER: AT BOTTOM ↓

**(un)lucky**

Jimmy POV:

People have always said that I'm lucky…lucky to be alive, lucky that I made it this far, lucky that I have these amazing parents to take care of me….lucky lucky lucky…

But they never mention one thing that I'm lucky to have….Ashley. She's everything. Without her I wouldn't be so lucky…

Lucky to be alive: nope, the only reason I kept fighting shortly after the shooting was because of her, I couldn't stop thinking about her…

Lucky that I made it this far: nope, I would've given up getting stronger and such as soon as I could…but Ash has continued to push me further than I ever thought I could go…

Lucky that I have amazing parents who are always there and take care of me: nope! If it weren't for the shooting they wouldn't be around, EVER! And even after the shooting, Ashley brought our family together in a way that's simply indescribable….

What I'm trying to say is that yea, I'm lucky…but not for the reasons that everybody says…I'm lucky because I have Ashley. She's everything to me. She's my one and only. And without her, I wouldn't be so lucky…

Ashley POV:

Most people consider me unlucky. They don't usually say it to my face(a few people have though), but I can tell.

How am I unlucky?

Well for starters when I was only 14, my dad told me that he was gay. Now I don't have anything against my dad, it's just that something like that, can be hard to deal with at first. To say the least my families(yes I have three) are anything but normal.

Then there's my friend Ellie. I love her so much, but she definitely caused me a lot of stress during her "cutting" stage. And she still does, I never know if something might send her back to doing it.

Oh and let's not forget Craig! The all time life ruiner! He decided to cheat on me with Manny! Then he decided that he was going to blabbermouth to Spin about me and him having sex!!! Plus, in the end, I did have sex with him, and I wish I would have saved myself for Jimmy!

Then there's the whole shooting…although I wasn't directly affected, it put Jimmy through so much pain, I would constantly worry about him when he was in the hospital and even after…heck…I still do!

So am I really that unlucky? Maybe. But if you ask me, I'm the luckiest person in the world! And the reason that I'm so lucky makes all this unluckiness into luck! That reason, is Jimmy! I am beyond lucky to have him! People always tell me that he's lucky to have a girl like me, but I'm the lucky one!

I mean think about it…

I was enjoying my time in England with Dad and Chris, even had a boyfriend. But he wasn't right for me, and if it weren't for the fact that I was thinking about Jimmy every single night, I might not have realized that, and stayed in England forever.

If it weren't for Jimmy, Ellie might have gone back to cutting when I was in England…she didn't have a best friend and Jimmy was there for her…also if it weren't for Ellie declining Jimmy, me and him might have never gotten together.

And Craig…being with Craig made me realize that I was just filling a hole… A hole that was there after Jimmy and I broke up and would never be filled again until we were back together. Craig made me realize that Jimmy was indeed the one.

And the shooting…yea, I worried that he wouldn't make it. But I'm sooo lucky that he did! I don't know what I would've done without him!!!

So in the end, it may seem like I'm unlucky…but really I'm the luckiest person on earth! I have Jimmy and that's all that matters! Without him, I wouldn't be so lucky!

- - - - - - - - - -

Ok so first of all special thanks to TwinkleToesToo for allowing me to use her line in my story! And for the inspiration! I was just thinking about writing a ff and I thought of "Ignorance" and the idea just came so thanks again!

Also, thanks to LilSpazzyQ and TwinkleToesToo for the reviews on "Replacement Girl" it meant a lot! 

I've been thinking of storylines but I have no idea when a new one will be up! Will try to think of something soon! Thanks for reading!!!

DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, DEGRASSI IS NOT MINE…NEITHER IS THE LINE "People always say he's lucky to have a girl like me, but I'm the lucky one". THAT LINE BELONGS TO TWINKLETOESTOO FROM HER STORY "IGNORANCE"


End file.
